It All Started With A Slice of Cheesecake
by xxsnoopyxx
Summary: Chakotay makes Kathryn a cheesecake and somehow this simple act leads to much more than he ever bargined for. How does this happen? Read and find out. Reviews would be very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**For my wonderful friend Bec. I plan to finish this within about 24 hours. Please do review though!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, sadly. Or J/C would have been together! **

It had taken him days to perfect the recipe, a base that was not too crumbly but not to dense or buttery, a creamy texture for the inside that was light but dense at the same time, the perfect amount of flavour, not lacking but not so intense that it would be over powering. He'd asked almost every one on the ship to try some and comment on what they thought about it and every time something had been a little off, but this time he had finally gotten it right, he had successfully made the perfect coffee flavoured cheesecake. Now all he had to do was make it just as perfect once again and present it to his captain.

What had prompted him to make this cheesecake in the first place, he had no idea but he was certain that it would be a great hit. He had used Marie biscuits and butter for the base, blended them together so that the butter would still be slightly hardened rather than melted, to give it a smoother and denser base that still crumbled in your mouth. He had experimented with the filling, tried mixing all the ingredients in all at once and separating out different ingredients to mix in later to see which method resulted in the smoothest and creamiest mixture. Finding that beating the caster sugar, cream cheese and sour cream first, followed by a dash of coffee liqueur and a dash of coffee essence before beating in the eggs one at a time, had been the best result.

Once the base was cooked and the mixture was done, he baked it in the oven for about fifty minutes before letting it cool and refrigerate over night for the cheesecake to be the perfect consistency. Tomorrow would be the day that he carried his masterpiece onto the bridge and into her ready room where he could finally see if his creation pleased her.

Morning, it was finally morning and his duty shift was not far off. He busied himself with various tasks such as making the bed, tidying his quarters, showering and putting on his uniform before retrieving his cheesecake from the little refrigerator he had, covering it up, grabbing the serving tools he needed and leaving his quarters. Entering the turbo lift and telling it to take him to the bridge, he couldn't help the smile that crawled across his face. When the turbo lift doors swooshed open, as he previously guessed, his captain was not in her command chair.

Every single morning to this day, she would always go straight to her ready room after saying hello to her bridge officers, for a cup of coffee. She never deviated from this ritual unless something or someone required her presence on the bridge or somewhere else. So of course he headed straight to her ready room doors and pushed the chime. He waited for her response.

'Come in'. Came her usual reply to a request for entry. I preceded forward and the doors opened to let me in before closing behind me once I was safely inside.

She was sitting behind her desk, coffee cup in one hand PADD in the other, reading through one of the many reports that had been piled up on her desk. She raised her head too look at me and her eyes darted to the covered plate in which I held. A look of curiosity and surprise became present on her features and she smiled one of her contagious smiles.

'What is this Chakotay?' I couldn't help but smile myself at her interest.

'I brought you a little something I thought you might like.' Walking over to the couch, she followed and sat down as I placed my gift on the table in front of her. I waited until she was comfortable before I lifted the cover to reveal to her what it was I had brought her. She must have been impressed because her expression lit up and she gasped in amazement.

'You brought me cheesecake? For breakfast?'

'Not just any cheese cake, coffee cheesecake.' Her smile seemed to widen upon hearing this piece of knowledge and I could see she was eager to try it, despite her last comment about eating cheesecake for breakfast. Picking up the knife I cut out a large slice, gently lifted it from the cake and placed in on a little plate with a dessert fork and handed it too her. She looked at it intently, trying to decide whether she indulged on it now or saved it till later, but her desire to taste it got the better of her and she ever so gently cut off a small piece with her fork and placed it in her mouth.

I was holding my breath in anticipation of her reaction, hoping that this cheesecake would blow her away. I watched her face, to see if I could gauge her thoughts, I couldn't but I could see that she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

'Chakotay! This is amazing!' I sighed with relief as she took another mouth full, within seconds it was gone. 'Did you make this?'

'Yes. It took me a while to perfect it but I got there in the end. At least I think I did?'

'It's fabulous. You do realize when this one is gone you will have to make it again?'

'I do realize that captain.' I smiled again; she seemed to have that effect on me.

'Well, you seem to be quite the chef, how come I haven't had the pleasure of indulging in your cooking skills?'

'Well I only just finished installing my kitchen. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We can have our regular dinner over home cooked meals instead of replicated ones?'

'Sounds like a good idea to me. How about I come over at six?'

'That sounds fine to me.' I turned to leave before abruptly turning around to say one last thing. 'Enjoy the rest of the cheesecake.' I could hear her laughing before she managed to reply.

'I will Commander, don't you worry about that.' And I left feeling accomplished and satisfied that I had supplied her with something that would allow her to relax, if only just for a short while.

What I didn't expect was the way I would feel later that night when we were alone, together, in my quarters, so close together that I could feel her warm breath on my skin as I looked down into her eyes, searching for what I didn't even know I had been looking for, love.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said 24 hours but things got in the way. I know there have almost been 200 readers to this story yet only two reviews. Thanks to ForensAnthro and mabb5 for reviewing, I really appreciate it. So I must say, it's really not that hard to leave a short message and it really makes a writers day. It would defintely make mine. But I still must say thanks for reading and well, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The day couldn't have gone by more slowly. With nothing interesting happening, the hours had crawled by slower than a turtle could walk. Each minute felt like an eternity, I could have almost sworn we were stuck in some sort of time distortion where everything had slowed down. But when my duty shift had ended, I left the bridge in a timely fashion, only rushing when the turbo lift reached my deck so that I could start to prepare my quarters and think about what I was going to cook.

Keying in the entry code to my quarters I ordered the lights to come on and took a look around the room. For the most part it was clean but there were a few books and cushions and various things out of place. I placed the cushions back on the couch neatly and put the books away, straightening up everything and cleaning the carpet. I stood back to re-evaluate the tidiness of my quarters, sufficient. For a minute I stood there, thinking about what exactly I would cook. I knew she liked my mushroom soup, I had replicated it for one of our dinners before, dessert was easy, just make something coffee flavoured but the main meal had me stumped for quite a few minutes, then it hit me. Pumpkin risotto was one of my favourite dishes but I could never seem to get it right using the replicator.

I start with cutting the pumpkin for my risotto into cubes, drizzling them with olive oil before placing them in the oven to roast before starting on my dessert, mocha mousse. It would take a few hours to set. I whipped the cream, beat the egg white and sugar together while I melted the chocolate and mixed in the egg yolk and coffee liqueur before folding it into the egg white mix, followed by the cream. I tasted the mixture to make sure all the flavours worked together in harmony, satisfied with the balance of chocolate and coffee, I divided the mixture into two wide glasses, covered them and put them in the fridge, one course down, two to go.

Next I dice an onion, some leaks and various types of mushrooms to give my soup an explosion of flavour. I cooked my onions and leeks in some butter till they were translucent before adding the mushrooms and cooking them until they had softened. I then add vegetable stock and let it simmer. Preparing my risotto I bring my vegetable stock to the boil and once again melt some butter in a pan to cook my onions, broccoli, peas and beans. I then add my rice and begin to cook it slowly. I inhale the aroma coming from my simmering soup, it smells delicious and slightly smoky so I know it's on the right track. The intense flavours of the various mushrooms send my smell receptors into overdrive, I take a spoon, testing the flavour of the stock, and still tasting some of the blandness of vegetable stock I decide it needs to infuse a little longer. At this point I grind in some sea salt and cracked pepper, giving it a quick stir before letting it simmer away once again.

Focusing again on my risotto I start adding the stock one-cup at a time, stirring occasionally but letting the rice slowly absorb the liquid. Over my years of creating food, I have learnt that timing is one of the most important ingredients in any recipe. You can't rush it or leave it too long. Once most of the liquid in the pan has been absorbed I added another cup and repeat the process until it is all gone, finally I remove my pumpkin from the oven, perfectly cooked I mix it into the risotto with some parmesan cheese, a hint of salt and some cracked pepper, I taste it, the rice isn't chalky or completely mushy, it's perfectly cooked with a little bit of crunch. Main meal was ready; I turn off the stove and dish out two servings before placing them in the replicator to keep warm. This time I could tell the soup was ready, the stock had adopted a smoky dark colour and so I took it off the stove and blended it before stirring in the cream, salt, pepper and simmering it for a few more minutes.

All the cooking was done, I had served the soup and put it in the replicator and chopped up my chives for the garnish so I set about preparing the table. I lined it with a white tablecloth and placed the appropriate utensils and a place matt at each end. I didn't know why but I felt as if this dinner was special so I placed some candles on the table and lit them, dimming the lights so that the glow of the flame would create a lighter mood. I decided on red wine and placed it in a bucket filled with ice, and got out some of my finer wine glasses, I turned on some soft background music as a final act. Looking over at the clock I realized it was quarter to six and I wasn't even dressed properly for the occasion.

I hurried to the bedroom and opened the closet, grabbing the first shirt and pair of pants that were on the more 'formal' side of my closet. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror; slightly embarrassed by my extremely formal look I threw on a more casual jumper in hopes of dulling down my appearance to that of a more 'this is just a friendly dinner' look, as I didn't have time to change. I hurried out into the kitchen where I cleared some of the mess into the replicator and my saucepans into the sink, just as the sound of the door chime sang out, alerting me to my captains' presence at my door.

I took in a deep breath as I took in the scene before me, it certainly looked a little more like a 'this is a date' rather than a friendly dinner setting. I silently cursed myself for being so naïve with the setting for this dinner and I feared that it would be interpreted as such, which had not been my intention. Or had it? I made my way over to the door and called for her to come in, my fears were quick to be blown out of the airlock upon seeing my captain in a simple yet elegant cream coloured dress. She had a radiant smile spread across her face and she appeared to be blushing slightly as her cheeks were coloured slightly pink. I found myself unable to take my eyes off her; she looked so gorgeous.

'You…look…amazing.' Each of my words came out with a gap in between but even so the effect they seemed to have on her was still as if I had spoken fluently. She seemed to blush even more and I couldn't help but think to myself that it just made her look more beautiful and amazing.

'Thank you.' Came her response. I offered her my hand and lead her to the table. She had brought with her only two PADDs which I was grateful for. I pulled out her seat for her and she sat down, I gently pushed it in. For a moment we shared the space in silence, not an uncomfortable silence but certainly not a comfortable one, if such a silence was even possible. But it soon faded when she broke the ice by telling me about some of the ships gossip; this was what we usually did during our regular dinners.

'I overheard someone saying that Ensign Kim and Seven have been spending a lot of 'free time' together.' I looked over to her to see she looked highly amused by her own statement.

'Oh really? Who did you hear that from?' I replied with the same amount of amusement in my voice in which she had said it.

'Ensign Jenkins was discussing it with Samantha Wildman on the bridge today.' I just laughed; the gossip that spreads through this ship could sometimes be quite intriguing and entertaining. I asked the replicator for the mushroom soup, sprinkled the chives I had chopped up earlier on top and placed the two bowls down on the table.

'So is it true?' I casually brought a spoonful of soup to my mouth. It was perfect. It had the perfect balance of smoky mushroom flavour and cream.

'They seem to think so.' She paused, tasting the soup. 'This is so good Chakotay.'

'I thought you might like my mushroom soup again.' I just smiled and she smiled in return. 'Did Tom confirm this?'

'Not that I know of. But I have heard many people discuss the possibility of a romantic relationship between them. Personally I think they are just friends.'

We continued discussing many of the things that had been circulating around Voyager. There was the discussion of Neelix's surprisingly popular new dish that was a bit like a risotto but used a funny grain he had found on a planet a few days ago, Naomi's interest in learning ships functions, the consol in engineering that for some reason continues to malfunction that is starting to get on B'Elanna's nerves and the next party Neelix is planning on the holodeck. There was always something to discuss which I was grateful for as I felt that the casual conversation lifted the mood of the very romantic dinner setting I had unintentionally set.

We finished our entrée and so I decided to bring out the main course. I sat the plates down before retrieving the bottle of wine from the bucket of ice. As I pulled the cork from the bottle a loud pop echoed against the bulkheads. This time we went over the reports she had brought with her while we drank our wine and indulged in our risotto, which I was glad that she thoroughly enjoyed. Between us, we had drunk the whole bottle and it wasn't synthehol so the alcohol was having some effect on my judgment, never the less we continued our conversations as I presented her with our final course for the night, mocha mousse.

It had all gone so well, every dish she had been amazed by, and she had enjoyed every bite. Our night had been filled with laughter and conversation about ships gossip and funny and some slightly embarrassing moments that people had recently witnessed, it had been a really relaxed night between friends until she asked me if I would dance with her. I offered her my hand and she took it, stepping into my personal space and wrapping her arms around my waist. I couldn't tell if it was alcohol related or if she had coherently chosen to do so but the space between us was minimal and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of desire to close the space between us.

For a while we just swayed in time with the music, happy to just be together, not wanting this moment to end. The atmosphere definitely had a romantic vibe to it now and I couldn't help but notice that there was no longer a single centimeter of free space between our bodies. I couldn't believe the thoughts that were filling my mind right now, how I had always wanted to be this close to her, to be this open and free in our relationship and the overwhelming urge to close the gap between our lips and kiss her. Just when I didn't think the moment could be anymore perfect, she looked into my eyes and I could see in her eyes a longing I had never seen before.

Never taking our eyes off each other, we continued to dance and the space between her lips and mine had closed to a bear minimal gap. I could feel her warm and quickened breath against my cheek and I closed my eyes, unsure if I should make the next move or not but she seemed to have the same idea as we both moved forward to close the remaining space. For a second, I was frozen; we had stopped our slow dance and were now standing still in the middle of the room. I felt her arms move up around my neck as she attempted to pull us closer together and strengthen the kiss.

It was like a dream I never thought I had wanted, was coming true and the entire world seemed to just fade away. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Emotions were flying everywhere as love, longing, lust and passion all seemed to make themselves present as our lips moved together. Finally she pulled away but I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid she might regret her decision. But a sudden wave of cool air hit my body as she stepped away and the hiss of the doors opening to let her out filled the once silent room for just a second before closing and eliciting the silence once more.

I opened my eyes now, to look around the now gloomy and empty room. She was gone and I couldn't help but fear the worst that our friendship was over. I silently walked over to the couch where I sat down, still in slight shock over the events that had just occurred. But as the shock faded it was replaced by the feeling of my heart breaking. I had lost the love of my life, the love I didn't even know I had been searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is super short, I am sorrry for this. I am also sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with school then a holiday and so yeah. Please forgive me? Thanks to those who have reviewed. Made my day(s).**

* * *

I had been running in automatic, as it was the only way I could function without acting on my rife emotions. For three days now I had simply gotten up, put on my uniform, attended to my duties and come home, for fear of breaking down or losing control. I avoided unnecessary conversations, not letting anyone see the cracks within. I simply went about my daily tasks as second in command in autopilot as if I was noting but a machine programmed to achieve only basic objectives. But as each shift concluded, I would return to my quarters where I would no longer be able to sustain my mechanical trance as memories of her and our night together haunted my living space.

Each night I returned to my home. To the scene that reminded me of that night we had spent together and why I felt the way I did. As I sat on the couch the view of the door reminded me of her as she walked in wearing that beautiful white dress and how she wore a slight embarrassed smile and red coloured her cheeks upon hearing my compliments. Each time I looked at it, I could see her and this memory reminded me of how beautiful she always is.

The table was still littered with burnt out candles, placemats and unused utensils. The empty wine bottle we had shared stood there humbly, reminding me of the many conversations and laughs we had that night and many other nights as well. When I looked at the empty space we had used as a dance floor I remembered the happiest moment of my life as we swayed to the music, content to be in each other's arms. I would close my eyes and remember the feelings of longing and togetherness I had felt that evening, the bliss of having her in my arms, the intense desire and feelings of pure happiness as we kissed.

Remembering this moment would bring a small smile to my lips and for just a short moment in time, I was happy, remembering what it felt like, remembering how close we used to be, but this happiness was quickly snatched away as the memory of feeling the cool air hit my solid frame as she pulled away shattered the happy moment like glass. Then once again, I would be alone here in my living room with all my good memories of Kathryn, fading into something that was long ago.

I couldn't help but think that maybe I had missed my chance, that I didn't see it when it had previously been in front of me. I had so many questions about what happened that night that I couldn't seem to answer. They continued to haunt me, and I would brood in my sorrows as I tried to answer them. Why did she kiss me? Was there ever anything between us? Was our friendship over forever? Can I move on? Will she come back to me? Each night I contemplated these questions in the darkness hoping that I could find some answers. But all I wanted was for this to all be a dream, a horrible nightmare that I could wake up from but of course, I knew it wasn't and that's why I just can't seem to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

Another day goes by where I am hoping that she will turn up at my door and tell me that she loved me, but each night I am devastated, as the clock strikes 1200 hours and I realize, she isn't coming to end this nightmare. Each night I take myself off to bed, exhausted and emotionally drained. As I sleep, I dream of being with her, I really did think there had been something between us, how utterly wrong I had been. But I also knew I had to move on. I loved her, that would never change, but I could still be apart of her life, friends, like we had always been since the day we first met. A life without her in it seemed like no life at all to me. So I decide that tomorrow, I will stop moping around, reclaim my once humble state and continue on with my life, despite how much it may pain me. As I pick myself up to make my way off to bed, the door chime rings and I can't help but wonder if it is her.

Not wanting to hear the sorrows that may inhabit my voice, I trudged over to the door to push the button that would let whom ever it was requesting entrance to my quarters. To my surprise when I opened the door, I found I was confronted with déjà vu. Standing at my door, was Kathryn, although not so elegantly dressed, her cheeks were flushed, and although she was not smiling, I couldn't help but think how this moment reminded me of how she looked when she turned up at my door, that night she and I had kissed.

For moments, we stood there in silence, trying to avoid each other's gaze, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, what to think. Finally, our eyes met and I could see in her eyes the pain she was feeling and the guilt she was harboring. I didn't know how to cope with this, one minute I had been set on moving on, and now, either my the next happiest moment of my life, or my worst night mare was about to happen as this meeting could only go two ways. I knew I no longer had that option in between that I had just now decided to choose.

I stood slightly to the side, allowing her entrance so as not to maximize the chance of a crewmember passing us in the hall, and wondering why it was that we were just standing there at my door, so late into the night. Understanding why I had done so, she took a few steps inside as I walked over to the couch. I sat myself upon it and listened for the swoosh of the doors closing solidly behind her. For minutes, we once again occupied each other's presence in silence before she finally decided to soundlessly make her way over to where I sat on the couch.

I didn't want to look to her, for fear of seeing her intention in her eyes, to end everything we had between us. But then she raised my chin slightly and slowly closed the space between us, capturing my lips softly and conveying all her apologies and feelings in one short but meaningful kiss, before pulling away and resting her forehead against mine, I still couldn't look in her eyes, I wanted to hear what she had to say, before looking into her gorgeous blue eyes, still afraid of what I might see.

'I love you Chakotay; I just didn't want to admit it. I was afraid of what we could be, of losing you or being hurt. I'm so sorry Chakotay, I should have trusted you like I always have, instead of letting my insecurities getting in the way.' Her words were soft and sincere but I was shocked, I couldn't believe she had just told me she loved me, Captain Janeway had let her guard down and I couldn't believe she had made this so easy. I had been prepared for her to tell me we could never be, that we could no longer be friends. I looked to her now and saw the worry on her face and I realized this was because I had yet to do or say something. For if I didn't, this fantasy would all come crashing down. But what could I say after all that had happened?

'I…want you'. I hadn't intended to be so forward or even say anything like that, I had wanted to tell her that I loved her and talk about what happened, but nether the less, she smiled which in turn made me smile. I knew that there were still things to work out, that it would take time to build our relationship up again and to build a life together but right now; I guess all that mattered to me was that she loved me. This was the happiest day of my life, the thing I had wanted most since the day I met her, her love and for now, in this moment, I couldn't have asked for anything better.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months Later

Sometimes it is truly amazing to think back in time, to the moment where everything started. Three months ago I had never thought that I would ever be with the person I loved so dearly, never had the opportunity to start the family I had always dreamed of and now, I had it all. Although we were still many light years away from our home, I couldn't help but feel like that didn't matter, for now, Voyager was my home, my family and the one person I wanted to share my life with, was with me, and that was all that did matter.

As the sound of my quarters doors opening alerts me to her presence, I couldn't help but smile as I reflect on our life together. I stood up, making my way out of the bedroom and into the living space where she awaited me on the couch. I took her hands in mine and gently pulled her up before wrapping my arms around her petite waist and pulling her in for a kiss. This time I couldn't help but think about the first time we kissed, where she had left me alone in the dark, wondering what had gone so completely wrong to cause her to leave. Our relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, but even now, despite how I felt then; I know that if it were not to have happened, that maybe all of this would have never been.

'How was your day?' I asked casually, still with her wrapped in my arms.

'Good. No Borg! That's always a plus.' I laugh slightly at this as recently, the Borg has made a few appearances.

'Would you like something to eat? I made you some mushroom soup?' She smiled, a radiant smile as I lead her to the table where dinner awaited us. We began to eat, talking about our days and discussing the latest ships gossip and anything else in between, what was ahead of us in our course back home, what was ahead of us in our relationship.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Another day has gone by where I can't help but think back upon it, as I lay here in the dark of the night, with her encased in my arms, and all I can think is how it is perfect. Sometimes I think I am dreaming, that none of this is real, but as I listen to her silent and slow breaths and feel her stir slightly in my arms, I know it feels to surreal to be a dream. Everything I ever wanted was in my arms, and to think that it all it took was one simple little gesture. To think that it all started with a slice of cheesecake one afternoon on a boring day. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**So this is the end! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts! Do tell me if you would like a sequel. I will write one if enough people want one! Thank you to those of you who followed, favourited and reviewed! Really appreciate the support and lovely comments.**


End file.
